Welcome Back, Rinne!
by Xantrax-42
Summary: One month have passed since Rinne returned to Prism World, Naru felt something missing in her life. She kept her promise to Rinne before she left and now she hope Rinne kept her promise. Will Rinne returns? One-shot! Take place after the final episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live


Welcome back, Rinne-chan!

Disclaimer: Hey, guys! It's Xantrax-42! And this is my first time working on a one-shot fic that it's a different anime, not Pretty Cure series. This fic is Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live! I'm really sad when Rinne is still in the Prism World. So why not? I'll do this one-shot fic that Rinne will reunite with Naru! I don't know if this is a good idea but I'm gonna try. Enjoy! :D

At the very early morning on the town, at the Ayase's, Naru woke up from her dream and switched off the cat-like alarm clock that meows when the alarm is set. She got up from her bed with her messy hair—which always happens whenever she woke up—and yawned. She then hurriedly dressed her uniform and folds her pyjamas. She then took her bag and left her room. She then greets her parents—Ryuunosuke and Poemu-at the living room as she brush her hair with a pink comb.

Naru: Ohayo, Mom and Dad!

Poemu: Ohayo, Naru!

Ryuunosuke: You seemed happy today.

Naru: Of course! I'm truly Happy Naru since I often keep my promise to Rinne-chan!

Ryuunosuke: *chuckled* Our little Naru is truly grown.

Poemu: *chuckled and nod* Yes, she is.

Naru nodded as she grinned cheerfully. But when she mentioned Rinne-the messenger from the Prism World, she frowned. She truly missed her and it's been a month since she returned to the Prism World. True, when the messengers of the Prism World travels between worlds, they'll lose their memories. She knew Rinne lost her memories about Naru and everyone after she returns to the Prism World. That goes the same to the other messengers such as June-the former Prism Queen. But now she had no memories of her past and lived with her lover-Hijiri-like a human being as the Goddess of the Prism World giving her a chance to live with him but at the cost of her memories. She then remembered one thing that Rinne promised her that she and Naru will always be together when she and Rinne encountered June during Over the Rainbow Session. As Naru keeps her promise, she'll do it and now she kept her promise. She's very sure that Rinne will keep her promise to her but it's been a month. Naru's parents noticed her and called her.

Ryuunosuke: Naru?

Poemu: Naru, are you alright?

Naru snapped back and quickly turned to her parents.

Naru: Na-Nani?

Poemu: You seem sad.

Ryuunosuke: Are you alright?

Naru: *smiled a little* O-Of course I am! It's just…I missed Rinne-chan.

Her parents didn't answer. Instead they blinked. Naru then widened her smile.

Naru: But I'll be fine! I'm sure there's more Happy Naru things happen to us.

Their parents then smiled. They chuckled like they felt surprised from their daughter. Naru then joined the laughter. Later, Naru went to school.

Naru: Ittekimasu!

Poemu: Itterasshai, Naru!

Naru arrived at the school gate and glad that she's earlier than usual. But then, she noticed someone familiar beside her, watching the birds singing. She noticed a girl with a familiar short and wavy dark blue hair with a slightly longer fringe with a green clip attached with three silver hearts. She also had round, blue eyes. Naru's heart raced like she knew whom she is as she hurriedly went to that girl.

Naru: A-Ano...

The girl got her attention as she turned to her. Naru's eyes widened. She knew it was her! She knew it is! Her heart beats faster, she knew it was Rinne! But she's hesitated and wondered. What if she isn't Rinne? She remembered Peacock said that the messengers of the Prism World took Rinne's form. Naru shook her head, she didn't care anymore. She took a deep breath and spoke.

Naru: R-Rinne...chan?

The girl was surprised but then she smiled at her gently.

Girl: Hai. Naru.

Naru's eyes widened even more. The girl said that she's Rinne, the Rinne she knew. Tears appears on Naru's eyes and she suddenly hugged her. Rinne hugs back as Naru's tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naru: Rinne-chan! You're back!

Rinne: Naru.

Naru then broke the hug as she asked Rinne.

Naru: But, how did you get back?

Rinne: When I remembered these words 'Happy Naru', I felt that you were calling me. Although I can't remember but I felt that you're calling me. I went with Starn and soon I arrived here. As you know that when I came back, I lost my memories again. Soon, Coo-san found me and took me to Prism Stone. As he showed me the photos of us, my memories returned to me gradually and soon, I remembered you and everyone.

Naru: Rinne-chan...

Naru hugs again and Rinne hugs her back.

Naru: Okaeri, Rinne-chan.

Rinne: Tadaiima.

The school's bell rang as Naru and Rinne turned to that school.

Naru: Our first class is starting!

Rinne: *nod*

Naru then turned to Rinne and smiled as Rinne does, smiling at her best friend.

Naru: Let's go together, Rinne-chan!

Rinne: *nod* Yeah.

Naru and Rinne went to school together. Naru is truly happy that Rinne kept her promise. Now that she regained her memories thanks to DJ Coo, she'll be able to stay with Naru forever. They'll always be together forever.

A/N: That's the end! I really like this and yay for Naru and Rinne, reunited and they kept their promises! Well, thanks to DJ Coo (DJ version of Johnny Bepp from Aikatsu, it's a funny pun. :D). Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. :D


End file.
